ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alphas
Alpha stuff goes here. Envy Gluttony Rueben Zesiro was the son of a highborn lady of Dokrayth. Conceived after his mother was raped by a Solharan Sellsword, his devised a plan to lay with her husband to conceal her rape and attribute any possible child born of the assault as one born from her marital union. Unfortunately, nine months later she gave birth to a strapping baby boy of great size with the dark features of a Solharan and a fragile little girl with the fair and delicate features of the Dokraythian Lord. Immediately accused of infidelity, the highborn lady was cast out of her home where she sought the help of a Fae. The Fae was able to bind Rueben and his sister Petra so that if one of them was to die, both of them would die, thereby safeguarding Rueben from the Dokraythian Lords wrath. The magic took it's toll though, prohibiting Rueben from taking a life and giving him a voracious appetite because he was forced to eat for both himself and his sickly sister. Sentenced to a life with his mother in absolute poverty, it was not long before Rueben turned to cannibalism to feed his appetite, eating his mother, his sister's father, and the rest of their noble families before taking their wealth for himself and his sister. Rueben and his sister went through the wealth quickly and began traveling throughout the kingdoms, invading homesteads and literally eating people out of house and home. They had a strange and often off-putting bond that some mistook for a sexual attraction. This was not truly the case. The twins were very simply two halves of a more complete whole. Rueben provided the brawn, the energy, and the intimdation. It was their horrific trail of carnage that first attracted the Big Bad Wolf, and it was not long before he had determined to add Rueben to the pack. Big Bad thought the deaths were the work of Rueben and not his sister, and originally offered the curse of Lycanthropy only to Rueben. After he was cursed however, it was discovered that the same magic that bound him to his sister, prohibited him from killing, and gave him a voracious appetite also allowed the Lycan curse to spread from Rueben to his sister. Greed word word words words words words word word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words wordsword word words words words words Lust Aubrey Valentine was a originally a member in one of the human tribes of Pride Lands. She spent most of her early life at war with many similar groups as well as the skinwalkers which were gaining hegemony in the area. Though a warrior herself she was given as a prize to one of the males for his strength in battle. They did not get along however and had a viperous relationship. This ended when she met the Big Bad Wolf while on a hunt. He transformed her after sharing the afternoon and kill, later doing away with her former relations. She then became Lust. They toured Ga'Leah causing destruction. She loved their life filled with excitement. Often times she would welcome newcomers temporarily into her pack. Many often ended up being forced to leave after disappointing her, some dead after inciting her rage. Like the other alphas she eventually split from Bad, in the beginning in Xehacora near the boarders of the Pride Lands with her more or less "basic" pack. She was later given the task from Bad to make the Tooth and Claw into a profitable business as well as keep it well guarded. In exchange she got stable shelter and what she thought would be land, despite never receiving the deed in the end. Eventually the lycans failed to keep their bargain with Maleficent meaning that the barrier was retracted from over the Tooth and Claw exposing it to the blight. It is believed that both Lust and Greed were lost in the ensuing battles during the times the seas became the dark waters. However she has not succumbed to the disease yet. Having survived and hidden herself in the deep within the fortress to hide her growing madness since her sin has begun to consume her upon isolation. Pride Zoraida Kazarian was born the daughter of a wealthy sheik who claimed ownership of one of the solharan mines and a young woman he took forcibly as his bride when she crossed the Hyadies mountains from Calladahn and found herself on his land. Although her mother died in childbirth when Zoraida was five, she had many sisters with whom she had to compete to remain in her father's favor and out of one of the profitable marriages he sought to arrange for them. When an exotic stranger arrived to visit her father, Zoraida competed to earn the stranger's interest and perhaps leave Solhara with him. For several nights she danced for him, and for several nights she was spurned for one of her sisters, a sister that was found gruesomely murdered the following morning. Zoraida was determined to find out the truth and lie in wait, watching as another of her sisters was slaughtered by their honored guest. The following night, she seduced the stranger and held him at knife point, demanding that her remaining sisters be spared and that she be allowed to accompany him out of Solhara. The strange complied and Zoraida became the first individual with which the Big Bad Wolf shared his curse. She would go onto become the Alpha of his Pride Pack. Zoraida came to fully embody her role as Pride Alpha. Her relationship with the other packs and Alphas was strained. Once, she abducted one of the Envy Pack and held him for nine months before sending word to their Alpha, the Huntsman, to come and retrieve him. She was only too happy to take the opportunity to taut her wealth and power over him the Envy Alpha when he came to retrieve the pup. Pride also questioned the Sloth Alpha, Petra Zesiro, when she gathered the Lycans together to declare that she had killed the reigning Red Riding Hood, Dahlia Rainecourt. Although she had the famed Red Hood on hand as proof, Zoraida refused to accept it without the body as proof and left the gathering with nothing but scorn for her fellow Alpha. Even the Big Bad Wolf was subject to her pride, for when he commanded Zoraida and the Alphas of Lust and Envy to kidnap Queen Gwenhwyfar Pendragon to hold for ransom, Zoraida only agreed to it when it was promised that the ransom, the silver mines of Solhara, would become hers when the deed was done. Although Zoraida and the other Alphas were successful in kidnapping the Queen, the ransom was never received successfully and Zoraida was denied her reward. It was Zoraida's own pride that eventually led to her downfall. When the Big Bad Wolf interred himself in the Tomb of the Forgotten King to clear his mind and re-evaluate his goals, the Pride Alpha attempted to take advantage of his weakness to wrest control of the packs away from him. She was stopped by Alphas of Envy and Greed who killed her before she could make a successful coup. Sloth Wrath